Showdown on Kalee
by Darksaber3434
Summary: This takes place during the Clones Wars and Roxanne Keira Quin is twenty-two and she becomes a Jedi Knight. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors:** Sithallycat3434 and Jedimaster4239  
**Title: **Showdown on Kalee  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Setting:** During the Clone Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the Jedi Quest Series. They belong to Jude Watson. I do not own the SW characters either because they belong to George Lucas. I own the character Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie.

**Author's Note:** I dedicate this story to my partner in crime, LOL (I am kidding) Jedimaster4239 for her help to make this the best story ever of a Jedi Knight coming back to the light. May the Force be with us all.

**Description:** This takes place during the Clones Wars and Roxanne Keira Quin is twenty-two and she becomes a Jedi Knight. Ferus will make another appearance in this story, but only for a short time because of unfortunate events that take place during this time. It has been two years since he last saw her and she is still heartbroken about what happened and you will come to find out why Roxanne realizes her mistake.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**  
**J**edi Master Larissa Maltoise entered the Jedi Council chamber and took her seat before them. She had recently became a member of the Jedi Council.

The Council had called a meeting because Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had to give their report about General Grievous.

General Grievous seemed to be the main problem since the Clone Wars began. It was not until last week the Council finally discovered what his name was. He is trained by Count Dooku. It seemed like every time the Council got a lead on him, the cyborg always outsmarted them by fleeing and hiding. He is the Council's main priority to ending this conflict in the Outer Rim and the Republic.

After Obi-Wan and Anakin reported that Grievous escaped again, Master Yoda said, "The Outer Rim he will be hiding at."

"When we find his location we need to send a Jedi in to stop him," Mace said.

"I agree," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "That will give us the element of surprise if Grievous doesn't catch on to our plan."

"We will discuss that before we send out any more Jedi to look for him," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied quietly.

"Is there anything anyone would like to bring up before we adjourn?" Mace asked as he rubbed his head.

"Our numbers were dangling before, and now this," Obi-Wan added.

"Yes, we need more Knights," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"The time has come for us to forgo the trials of Jedi Knighthood and promote my Padawan Roxanne to Jedi Knight," Larissa said.

_Here it comes,_ Larissa thought as the protest began.

"We can't set aside our most hallowed tradition," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Master Yoda-"

"If the Council can recall they did this for a Padawan I know just recently who became a Jedi Knight," Larissa reminded.

Before anyone could say anything, Master Yoda said, "Agree with Larissa I do. Stronger by the day is Roxanne becoming in the Force. In this time of war need all the Knights we can. Unorthodox young Roxie's career has been even at a young age. So too will be her trials. Trust in the Force I do. A knight she shall be."

"Very well," Mace said. "Council adjourned."  
(End Ch.1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**T**wenty-two-year-old Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie was hanging with a few of her friends having a speeder bike race.

"Had enough?" Blade asked her with a grin.

"Nah," Roxanne said as she shook her head and pushed her hair back.

Suddenly Roxanne's comlink came on and her Master, Larissa Maltoise appeared. _"Young one, the Council requests your presence." _

_"I will be right there, Master," _Roxanne said and the image of her Master faded.

"I gotta go, Blade," she said.

"Maybe sometime next week?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Roxanne said softly and jumped on her bike and headed to the Jedi Temple.

As soon as Roxanne reached the Temple she headed directly to the Jedi Council entry room where Larissa Maltoise was waiting for her.

"Now we must leave our roles as master and student. It is time we became sisters," Larissa said.

"Master?" Roxanne asked as the Council doors opened up before them.

When Roxanne entered the room there were twelve Jedi or more than that as they ignited their lightsabers.

"Step forward, Padawan," Master Yoda said as he stood on his chair.

Roxanne stepped forward and knelt before the tiny Jedi Master.

"Roxanne Quin, by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do Jedi..." then there was a swoosh of the lightsaber her Padawan braid fell. "Knight of the Republic."  
(End Ch.2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**T**he next morning Master Yoda went to his private chamber where he mediated on important more issues. He had a vision to come him two nights ago about a young Jedi knight being seduced by the dark side of the Force.

As Master Yoda closed his eyes, the vision began to unfold before he realized it.

Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie was standing before General Grievous. She had her hand out and was using the Force to choke him. He looked at Roxanne with a pleading look on his face.

_"Jedi are peace-keepers. Surely you will show mercy to an opponent who surrenders?" Grievous asked._

"I'm not your average Jedi and slime like you do not deserve my mercy," Roxanne said in a sinister tone.

Then Grievous fell to the ground, and Roxanne came out of her trance with an evil smile on her lips and her eyes were red.

"Roxanne what have you done?" Larissa asked.

"I only did what I had to," Roxanne said softly. "For the Republic."

"By killing an unarmed prisoner against the Jedi Code?" Larissa asked.

"Do not make me kill you, my former Master," Roxanne said as she ignited her lightsaber.

Master Yoda knew that Larissa would have to confront her apprentice if this vision comes true. He walked into the Jedi Council room and told the Jedi he picked for the assignment.

"Why choose Roxanne?" Larissa asked.

Master Yoda looked at her gravely and said, "She will have one last mission."  
(End Ch.3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**T**he next morning Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie woke up in her room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Roxanne Quin looks almost the same, except she has grown taller. She is 5'13". She has always had dark brown hair with blue and red streaks that reach her neck. She loves to streak her hair a different color to disguise her appearance before she goes on a mission. She still has her beautiful sky-blue eyes, and she is very hyper active and cannot stand in one place for less than sixty seconds. Three things that have not changed about her are her sky-blue eyes, her mischievous smile, and having her hair streaked a different color every time you turn around.

Roxanne is also a Commander and chief of her Clone troopers. She earned that position a month after she became a Jedi Knight.

Suddenly her comlink signaled and she answered it.

_"Roxanne the Council request your presence,"_ Master Yoda said.

_"I'm on my way," _Roxanne replied as her comlink went off.

She went down to the Jedi Council room and Mace Windu and Master Yoda stood before her.

"We just received word that General Grievous is on Kalee and it turned out that Grievous survived an attack made on his ship, and he was reconstructed and sent to a rehabilitation center where they turned him into a cyborg. The Council sent a team of Jedi there and their forces were totally destroyed. Ki-Adi-Mundi is on his way back. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Aayla Secura are the only ones to survive and the others are dead. We have another Banking Clan on the loose," Mace Windu explained.

"We are sending you there to work under cover," Mace said. "Once you are on his side, we need you take out the droid command station where the Banking Clan is located at."

"If you run into trouble," Master Yoda said. "You can contact Larissa and we will send her to assist you. Shall you land somewhere else you can always find Ferus Olin on Bellassa."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Roxanne said. "When do I leave?"

"Today," Mace replied.

Roxanne bowed her head and left the room.  
(End Ch.4)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**R**oxanne went to her room to pack and within an hour she reached the hangar bay.

Anakin Skywalker was there fixing his speeder and he heard someone throwing things onto their ship and he noticed it was Roxanne. She had her head under the hood when he walked over to her ship and asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

_BANG!_

"OUCH!" came a yelp from under a nearby hood.

Roxanne cursed out loud as she rubbed her head. She looked over her shoulder and noticed it was Anakin and she said, "Yeah, I'm going to Kalee."

"Why are you going there?" Anakin asked.

"General Grievous has been spotted and I am working undercover for the Jedi," Roxanne explained.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said as he hugged her.

"Good-bye, old friend," Roxanne said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. "May the Force be with you. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other sooner than you think."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're right?" Anakin asked as she laughed and got onboard her ship.

Roxanne cranked her ship and left the Jedi Temple. She was looking forward to leaving because she needed a vacation away from Coruscant. Secretly she has been thinking about leaving the Jedi Order after the war was over, or maybe before the war was over.

When Roxanne's ship got out of hyperspace the alarms on her ship started to flash.

Roxanne looked at the view screen and her ship read "no fuel." She gritted her teeth as her ship rocked back and forth.

_Great! _she thought to herself. _Come outta hyperspace and into an asteroid shower._

Then one of the asteroids hit her ship so hard that it almost threw her out of her seat.

Her ship was starting to fall apart and she rubbed her ship and said, "Come on, baby. Hold together you bucket of bolts."

Roxanne landed in the spaceport of Bellassa in their cozy little shelter. She opened the hatch on her ship and checked under the hood and it started smoking. She fixed the starter, and knew that she had to get a new ID docs tags because she planned on spending a few days here before she headed out to Kalee.

_I'm in no rush to return to the Jedi Temple, _Roxanne thought as she grabbed her backpack, blasters, and lightsaber. She hid her lightsaber inside her cloak. You couldn't tell that she had a lightsaber because she had her lightsaber hilt was black.  
(End Ch.5)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**R**oxanne walked down the street and came across a building she saw a small laser-sign that read Olin/Lands. The blinds were opened and she looked inside. She pulled opened the door and a man behind the counter looked up and smiled.

Roxanne turned around and sat down in a chair before she walked up to the counter.

The man's smile quickly vanished when he saw her blasters.

"May I help you?" the man named Roan asked as he stared into her beautiful metallic sky-blue eyes.

Roxanne blinked her metallic sky-blue eyes and put on a seductive smile and asked, "Where's Ferus Olin at?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"I do," Roxanne snapped.

"Don't get cocky with me, missy," Roan snapped as she put her hand on the counter.

"I can get cocky with anyone I want," Roxanne snapped at him quickly. "Unless you want a blaster upside your head, I suggest you tell me where Ferus Olin is."

"He's not here," Roan said as he avoided her gaze.

"Liar," Roxanne said flatly. "Look me in the eye and say it to my face."

Ferus Olin heard his partner, Roan talking to someone in the store and he could tell it was a girl. The voice sounded so familiar to him.

_That sounds like Roxanne,_ Ferus thought to himself with pure joy as he poked his head out the door of the private office he was in.

"I know he's here," Roxanne said flatly. "If you don't let me see him, then I'll find my own way to see him."

"Good luck," Roan said with a laugh. "I'll have the authorities throw you out if you do."

Roxanne stopped and asked, "You'll have the authorities cast out a Jedi?"

"Yes, I would," Roan said hotly. "So don't try me."  
(End Ch.6)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A**fter Roxanne left Ferus came out of the room and raised his hood up so she would not recognize him.

She sat down on the ledge of the wall.

Ferus walked up behind her and said softly as he disguised his voice by using the Force and said, "Hey."

Roxanne's hand shot toward her blaster she kept with her at all times just in case someone tried to sneak up on her. She was about to point it at whoever it was trying to attack her, but Ferus used the Force to take her weapon away. She did not know it was Ferus at first.

"Who are---" but before she could get her sentence out and before she could jump off the edge of the wall, Ferus's left arm shot out of nowhere and wrapped it around Roxanne's waist and pulled her toward him and held her tight.

Roxanne almost screamed, but Ferus put his hand over her mouth. She tried to bite him, but he squeezed her mouth tight, then she tried to elbow him in the ribs, but he grabbed her elbow with his right hand and said, "Relax, no one is going to hurt you."

She stopped struggling to let the man's words sink in for a moment as she recognized the voice.

"Ferus," she said in a muffled voice and smiled.

Ferus lowered his hood and said, "I see you have not changed a bit."

Roxanne laughed and said, "Neither have you."

She did something he was not expecting. Roxanne wrapped her arms around his strong board shoulders and hugged him. Ferus was shocked and returned the embrace.

"I've missed you so much," she admitted as he held her an arm's length.

"I've missed you, too," Ferus said softly. "You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you and might _I_ add taller."

"So have you," she replied with a smile.

Ferus nodded and held her tighter as he embraced her an spun her around. He grasped the back of her head gently and pulled her closer toward him and pressed his lips firmly against hers and deepened the kiss.

Her robe and cloak wiped in the wind, rubbing against Ferus's kneecap and there was strong breeze that came by and blew her hood down and she smiled at him. Ferus smiled back and drew her closer toward him.

Roxanne's hair started to blow in her face and he stroked her cheek and held her hair back. Ferus noticed that her short dark brown hair was streaked blue and red streaks.  
(End Ch.7)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**T**o Roxanne's surprise, Ferus smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to Kalee," Roxanne said. "The Jedi Council are sending me on a mission to take out General Grievous."

"You were thinking about leaving the Jedi Order, aren't you?" Ferus asked.

"How did you know I was thinking about leaving the Jedi Order?" Roxanne asked.

"I read your mind," Ferus replied.

"If the fighting keeps getting nasty I may leave," Roxanne replied. "Then after the war is over, I may go back. A Jedi Knight can come and go as they please." She finished with a grin.

Ferus laughed and linked his arm in hers. "I heard that you are a Commander and chief of a set of Clone troopers and first class Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Yeah," Roxanne said as she leaned her body onto his chest and leaned her head back.

Ferus stroked her hair and sensed something was on her mind. "You need my help?"

"Yeah, I do need your help," Roxanne said. "I need a new identity tag because I'm going be working undercover within General Grievous's level."

"I can do that," Ferus said as they walked back inside and he held Roxanne close as he turned to his partner. "Roan, create Roxie a new identity tag for Kalee."

"You are a Jedi?" Roan asked and Roxanne glanced at Ferus and nodded. "Why didn't you say so?"

"She did say so," Ferus said. "When are you leaving, Roxie?"

Roan shank back under Ferus's look and did not say a word as he addressed Roxanne, but set to work in creating an ID tag.

"Tonight," Roxanne replied.

Ferus nodded as he rested his head on the crown of her head. Deep down in his heart he did not want Roxanne to leave him again, but he knew the Jedi and the Republic needed her if they wanted the war to end.

When Roan was done creating her new identity tags she took them.

That following night, Ferus and Roan met Roxanne at their business and she saw them coming to greet her.

Ferus embraced her and said, "I wish you would not leave."

"I know," Roxanne said with a smile. "I have to if we want to end this war."

"May the Force be with you," Ferus replied.

"Good-bye, Ferus," Roxanne said. "May the Force be with you always."

"Good-bye, my love." Then kissed her long and deep.

They embraced one more time and then Roxanne got onboard he ship and made the jump into hyperspace and was on her way to Kalee.  
(End Ch.8)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A** week later Ferus Olin was asleep in his room on Bellassa. He had a vision about Kalee.

_Where have I heard that name from?_ Ferus thought as he pondered on the question.

_Roxie!_ Ferus thought.

In his vision he had seen Roxanne and her Master Larissa attack General Grievous, and her Master got injured. He saw Roxanne give into her anger and released her rage on Grievous and tore him limb by limb until there was nothing left and turn toward the dark side.

Ferus got up out of bed and decided to tell Roan that he was going to Kalee today. He wanted to make sure that the vision of Roxanne did not come true.

On Kalee, things were starting to heat up for Roxanne Keira Quin a.k.a. Roxie and her team of Clone troopers. They were trying their best to destroy the droids that was coming their way.  
Roxanne has dark brown hair with red and black streaks that reached her neck. She was wearing a black and red jumpsuit and her Jedi robes, along with her black knee-high boots.

She has metallic sky-blue eyes which now have a pair of red contacts lens in them until she has finished her job, and she is very hyper active and cannot stand in one place for less than sixty seconds.

The council sent her on this mission when she found out Grievous survived on a crash when he was suppose to die.

She reached her hideout where she's been staying for three weeks now and looked around and found her speeder with blasters attached to it.

She attached a long rifle on the left side of her hip and a blaster on her right hip and the stole a blaster fuel pack she stole from the enemy camp just a while ago.

Her group of Clone troopers caught up with her.

Commander Green, her clone troop leader said, "We are almost in range of the droid command station, General Roxie."

"Very good, Commander," she said.

"There's just one problem," he said. "We're starting to run low an supplies."

Roxanne sighed and said, "Call Larissa and tell her to send in reinforcements."

Commander Green nodded and made contact with Larissa.

_"General Maltoise, we need more reinforcements," _Commander Green said in a distorted voice.

_"Who is this?" _Larissa asked.

_"Commander Green, ma'am. We are with General Roxanne Quin on Kalee," _he said.

_"I'm on my way,"_ Larissa said and contacted Roxanne.

_"Roxanne, this is General Larissa Maltoise,"_ Larissa said in a sharp tone meaning business, but it was in her soft tone.

_"Larissa Maltoise?" _Roxanne asked with relief. _"I'm glad to hear you. We need help. General Grievous is close, I can feel it, and I'm not letting that happen again." _

_"Roxanne, do not take on Grievous by yourself," _Larissa said.

_"I will do what I must, Larissa," _Roxanne said flatly. _"I _want this war to end."

Roxanne felt a strange sense as she addressed her former mentor by her first name alone. Larissa felt so far apart now that they were not training together every day.

Larissa sighed. _"Roxanne, I am sensing that General Grievous is baiting you." _

Roxanne rolled her eyes and said in a stern voice, "Green, round up the troops as planned and proceed with the plan."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and started giving his troops orders to follow.

_"Roxanne!" _Larissa shouted into the comlink.

_"Sorry, General Larissa. Your signal is breaking up,"_ she replied smoothly.

_"Roxanne, if you---" _but she turned off her comlink and Larissa turned on the comlink.  
(End Ch.9)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**  
**R**oxanne looked around her and sensed Larissa had joined her and she noticed the droid piles left behind due to Larissa's handy work.

Suddenly, Roxanne crossed her double-bladed orange lightsaber with a very irritated General Grievous as his arm came out from nowhere and grabbed her, catching her completely off guard.

Before she could do something about it, he threw her backwards.

Roxanne got up and created a Force earthquake that stopped General Grievous in his tracks, but was annoyed at the moment because he knocked the breath out of her.

Roxanne landed by Larissa's side and gritted her teeth in annoyance because of Grievous and she ignited her lightsaber as she blocked a shot made by Grievous.

Larissa heard unmistakable sound of a lightsaber activating behind her and looked to see Roxanne by her side with a smile. She easily recognized her apprentice because she was wearing her black knee-high boots, red and black tunic, and Jedi robes that had red and black glitter and she looked like an angel from the darkness of good and evil.

Roxanne faced Larissa and wiped the trickle of blood she had on her forehead and swiped her hair out of her face.

"Hi," she tells her.

"Fancy seeing you here," Larissa replied with a smirk. It was just like old times, now that Larissa was with one of her former apprentices once more.

She turned around and threw a nearby super battle droid off the speeder and hurled him in another direction and headed for the command station.

On her way, she ignited her double-bladed orange lightsaber and cut down thousands of droids in her way and headed for General Grievous' ship.  
(End Ch.10)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A**s she stormed away on her speeder, Larissa became impressed by her skills, as she merely glanced on to see her Force ability at work.

She engaged an irate General Grievous in combat.

Grievous dispatched four lightsabers in his four different arms, and battled the young energetic warrior from space to space.

Larissa countered all of his moves with his blade, and merely laughed at his feeble skills, which compared nothing to the power of Larissa's as she kept toying with General Grievous, as she sliced through two lightsabers at once.

"Come on, Roxie, I need you!" Larissa exclaimed.

"Of course, Master," Roxanne said frustratingly as she cringed.

Roxanne Force-jumped and flipped into the passenger side of the speeder, as they speed away to join Roxanne and others in the fight.

Roxanne spotted General Grievous as he said, "Commander Roxanne, you are more foolish than I thought."

Grievous ignited his lightsaber and began to spin around in circles.

He only has two lightsabers and said, "You must realize that you are doomed."

Roxanne shook her head and said, "I don't think so."

She pulled out her lightsaber and began to fight him.

Their lightsabers collided and Grievous threw his electrostaff at Roxanne.

Roxanne rolled out of the way and Grievous grabbed her and threw her across the room.

She rolled onto the ground and used the Force to help the impact of her fall.

She gathered the Force around her and Force-leaped up the junk pile where Grievous was and attacked.

Roxanne was quicker than he was when he tried to grab her lightsaber, as she manipulated the Force to put him in a Force-choke hold position and threw him across the room, but Grievous broke free of her hold on him somehow and jumped on top of her.

She quickly used the Force to take his lightsabers.

Grievous picked her up and started to punch her. She gritted her teeth as she kicked him in the chest.

Before she could grab her blaster and shoot him down, Grievous threw her in the air.

She used the Force to slow down her speed as she landed on her side and bent her left leg back some. She groaned because she sprained her ankle.

General Grievous spotted Larissa and Force-pushed them out of the way and took off to his ship.

Roxanne saw where Grievous was going and she pulled a power data pad that activated the homing beacon she attached to the ship.

"Blasted it!" she said to herself. "Third time this month he has got away from me."

She spotted her companion and said in an annoyed voice, "My job's done here, but bucket of bolts got away once again."

She turned off her lightsaber and limped back to her ship.

"This should be interesting," Roxanne answered as she did a back flip and grinned with pleasure. "This time bucket of bolts won't escape. Hang on."

Roxanne quickly sensed another person's presence in the room.

"Dooku," Roxanne replied.  
(End Ch.11)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**W**ithout any given instructions, she manipulated the Force around her, and Force vanished onto the ship where Dooku is, and found herself once again face-to-face with the cyborg.

Suddenly, Grievous ignited his blade, and she sent him flying out of the ship with using a Force earthquake and then used a Force fireball to send his body guards in flames.

"A little help here if you don't mind!" she snapped with a satisfied grin and said, "I have him now."

She put Grievous in a Force-choke hold position and entrapped him in a Force insanity trance, and ignited her blade ready for the kill, when a strong gush of Force wind knock her off her feet, causing her to think twice about her actions, but Grievous did not escape because she had him trapped just the way she wanted.

Larissa entangled with Grievous and got injured by a lightsaber wound.

Roxanne saw Larissa on the ground, wounded and she got madder than an old red hen that had been cooped up in the chicken yard for way too long and attacked General Grievous. She sent a Force wave through the metallic and fleshly body of Grievous. Grievous began to choke and pleaded for help. Roxanne seemed to enjoy the sight of his suffering.

Finally after all the frustration, all the headache, all the anger she felt chasing Grievous...at last she had him. Seeing him cringe and cower while being at her mercy made Roxanne feel both repulsive and darkly satisfied at the same time. These were things a Jedi should not feel.

"You've killed so many," Roxanne said quietly, her eyes never leaving Grievous' grave face.

"Jedi...J-Jedi are peace-keepers. Surely you will show mercy to an opponent who surrenders?" He sputtered in a hopeful attempt to save his life. His mechanical voice sounded very odd in this stuttering, fearful tone. It formed an evil smile on Roxanne's face.

"But I'm not your average Jedi, and slime like you do not deserve my mercy," Roxanne said in harsh tone, unlike her regular voice she uses all the time. "Those who ask for mercy are too weak to deserve it."

Grievous' eyes widened as he looked into Roxanne's eyes...for once in a long time, he was terribly afraid, because the Jedi's eyes showed nothing but contempt and anger. He knew what was about to happen in the few seconds before Roxanne's lightsaber went through his chest plating...and then his eyes stared blankly and he ceased to exist.

Larissa's eyes widen in pure shock when she noticed how Roxanne was overpowering General Grievous with the Force, but she knew that her best friend, and Jedi Knight apprentice was becoming a slave to the dark side of the Force.

"No, Roxie! This isn't the way!" Larissa shouted as she tried manipulating the Force to bring Roxanne to realize her mistake.

With one last gasp, General Grievous was torn apart, and his pieces fly into the air with a dark Force wave that ripped him to oblivion.  
(End Ch.12)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A**fter Roxanne came out of a trance and smiled an evil grin. Her metallic sky-blue eye color changed to red.

"Roxie," Larissa said. "What have you done?"

"I only did what I had to," Roxanne replied softly. "For the Republic."

"By breaking the Jedi Code by killing an unarmed prisoner even after he asked you for mercy?" Larissa asked incredulously.

"What are you trying to say?" Roxanne asked impatiently. She could never remember feeling so angry before, or so powerful. It was intoxicating...she felt as if she could lose herself to this feeling of power and charge...or had she already? It felt as if another person was doing this, but Roxanne quickly dismissed the thought and allowed the dark, angry thoughts that pierced her mind to flow through her.

"Roxanne, you've changed. Never have I seen you in this state before and I find it to be very troublesome for the both of us," Larissa said in an asserted tone.

Roxanne Force-pushed Larissa into a junk pile and spat, "I'm so _sick _of your lectures."

Larissa was shocked at Roxanne's outburst as she began to feel negative and threatening energy coming from her former apprentice.

"Roxie, please," Larissa said as she reached out in the Force. "Look, I don't me to lecture---"

"If you're not with me, then you're against me," Roxanne said slowly, cutting her off.

"I'm not against you." Larissa sighed. "I'm against what you are doing."

"_Don't_ make me kill you," Roxanne said sharply as she turned around and rested her hand on her side.

Larissa tilted her head to the side, quite baffled. It had been only minutes ago that they were fighting as a team. "Roxanne, what has happened to you? Do you even hear what you are saying?"

"All that's happened is that I've realized my full potential. And _I_ know exactly what I'm saying!" Roxanne finished angrily with gritted teeth. Did Larissa think she was still just a young student? She was a Jedi Knight, now!

"I didn't mean," Larissa tried to phrase her words carefully so as not to upset her unstable friend.

"Roxanne, you know the Jedi Code and..." Larissa's voice faltered.

Clearly she should not have mentioned the Jedi Code because at the mention of these two words Roxanne's faced contorted with pure rage.

"FORGET THE CODE! THAT'S GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF THE JEDI ONE DAY! I'VE BROKEN THE CODE ONCE ALREADY, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO DO IT AGAIN! Don't you see? I'm more powerful now than ever!" Roxanne was grinning widely, but it was a disturbing expression, full of ecstatic rage rather than happiness.

Larissa shook her head. "You know power isn't everything, Roxanne. Your actions define you more than your abilities or powers!"

Roxanne felt ready to explode her anger at Larissa's ignorance so bad that she could almost taste it. She fought to be patient.

"Really?" her tone was even, but held such a sinister tone it sent a chill down Larissa's spine as Roxanne took off her cloak. "Then let's see how your noble Jedi values hold up to my raw power!"  
(End Ch.13)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**R**oxanne grabbed her lightsaber, and with a single touch, the double-bladed orange lightsaber was held in front of her.

Larissa thought fast. She could not fight Roxanne, but just as she thought this, Roxanne did a back flip towards Larissa. The experienced Jedi Master ignited her lightsaber. When she faced Larissa, Roxanne's eyes were not the beautiful metallic sky-blue color they once was for now they were red like a lake fire looking like a lost river.

Roxanne fought Larissa with a lightsaber for IV.

Larissa fought in a defensive way as if she was fighting for the Republic.

When Roxanne clashed her blade into Larissa's, her former Master ducked and said, "Roxie, come back to the light. Face up to what you have done. I can help you."

Roxanne looked at Larissa with pure hate and snapped, "You're too late for that. You only want to help yourself."

Larissa shook her head and said, "You know that's not true. I would do anything for you."

She gave Roxanne a desperate, pleading look, but Roxanne only scoffed.

Larissa and her so-called friend, Roxanne, exchange blow after blow.

Desperate times called for drastic measures and for the first time in Larissa's life she ran from a battle, knowing that Roxanne was too strong for her to fight by herself.

Desperately Larissa reached out in the Force through their Force bond she still believed lived inside her Padawan and best friend. Larissa knew deep inside her heart that Roxanne still had a trace of goodness inside her.

She felt something click between them and knew what it was.

Goodness.

Love.

Larissa smiled to herself with relief to know that Roxanne was not completely twisted by the dark side yet. Their Force bond was as thin as ice, but they were strong enough to maybe bring her apprentice back to the light.

She reached out into the Force and contacted Ferus Olin. She knew if Roxanne would not listen to her then she may listen to someone who she cared about.  
(End Ch.14)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**L**arissa spoke through the Force, "Ferus hear me out."

_"I hear you, Larissa,"_ Ferus replied back as he looked around.

_"I am afraid I have some bad news,"_ Larissa said softly. _"Roxanne has---" _

_"Turned to the dark side,"_ Ferus answered bitterly. "_I know." _

_"Yes,"_ Larissa said. "_We may be able to save her if we work together." _

_"I will be there,"_ Ferus replied.

Ferus followed Larissa's Force energy and Larissa explained to him how they were going to try to turn Roxanne back to the light.

Larissa left her hiding place and went to find Roxanne, who was sitting on top of a junk pile mediating.

"Roxanne," Larissa said.

Roxanne jumped to her feet and grabbed her lightsaber. "Ah, decided to show up, eh? I was hoping you would have guts enough to fight me."

"I know there's still good in you, Roxie," Larissa said flatly. "Let go of everything you are angry at. If you let me help you I won't tell the Council what has happened."

"I won't listen to your lies!" Roxanne snapped as she let her cloak fly off her shoulders and it landed on the ground beside her.

"Listen to me," Larissa said softly. "I know the secret that you hold dear. I won't tell the Council."

"What secret?" Roxanne snapped.

"The love you and Ferus have for each other," Larissa replied calmly.

Roxanne felt a stab of pain for Ferus. He was her everything. Part of her deception to the dark side was to be with Ferus. The other part of it is because of her frustration at Grievous and feeling things that a Jedi should not feel.

"You don't know how I feel about him," Roxanne spat as she looked away.

"I know I don't," Larissa said gently. "I only wanted what was best for you, Roxie. I wasn't prepared to train someone like you."

"That's your failing, not mine," Roxanne snapped sharply.

"Perhaps I did fail you, but I won't abandon you to the dark side," Larissa said.

"That ain't your decision to make," Roxanne snapped. "No Jedi can stop me."

"It's not a fate you have to choose for yourself to follow," said a voice behind Larissa.  
(End Ch.15)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**R**oxanne looked over Larissa's shoulder and saw Ferus Olin.

_"Ferus?"_ Roxanne asked in disbelief when he nodded. "What in the _blazes_ are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you home," Ferus replied.

Roxanne threw a dirty look towards Larissa and glanced at Ferus and spat, "Liar!"

"No," Ferus said as he felt the dangerous energy coming from Roxanne. He could tell that her eyes were now red and not the metallic sky-blue color they once were.

"You're with her!" Roxanne spat as she glanced at Larissa and back at Ferus. "You've brought her here to kill me."

Roxanne raised her hand up and used the Force to bring the roof caving in over Ferus's head, and he Force-leaped out of the way. Larissa walked out the room, hoping that Ferus would be able to succeed.

"You won't hurt me, Roxie," Ferus said gently as Roxanne climbed onto a junk pile. He didn't want to make Roxanne anymore angrier than she already was.

"What makes you think I won't do the same thing to you just like I did to her?" Roxanne hissed, never taking her eyes off of Ferus as she watched Larissa hide.

"You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to," Ferus said as he moved a little closer toward Roxanne as she continued to climb higher on the junk pile and disappeared.

Ferus smiled to himself when Roxanne found a different hiding spot. "I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

Then a big slab of metal came flying towards Ferus, but Larissa caught it and threw it to the side.

"Roxie, please stop now," Ferus begged as he manipulated the Force to his voice. "I love you."

_This is exactly why I didn't want to see him again,_ she thought to herself as she Force-leaped across the roof and landed on a metal bar that ran across the ceiling. _He's bringing back memories I never wanted to see anymore. Ferus is part of my past, the part that I never want to see again because it brings back too much pain._

When Roxanne did not say anything, Ferus thought, _She must be still upset about what happened between us when I left the Order._

Ferus noticed Roxanne had Force-leaped across the room and said, "If you're still thinking that I blame you for leaving the Order, you're wrong. I _never _blamed you for leaving."

Roxanne glanced at him as she felt the tears coming to her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

Ferus noticed that her eyes glistened with tears and said, "I will always love you no matter what you do."

Roxanne felt like her whole world was crashing down on her because she started to have flashbacks of Ferus and one of them was him telling her how he felt about her. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could because she needed time to think. She felt the tears coming to her eyes as she tried to blink them away. She had a flashback about killing Grievous after he begged her for mercy.

_What have I done? _Roxanne thought to herself as she leaned her back against a post on top of the roof.

Ferus stiffened when he heard the sound of metal squeaking from where Roxanne was standing.

Roxanne lost her footing and slipped off the ledge. She grabbed hold of the ledge and just hung there.  
(End Ch.16)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**F**erus Force-leaped over to where she was and said, "Roxie, grab my hand."

Roxanne looked down and noticed the junk piles on the ground and looked at Ferus, trying to make up her mind on what she wanted to do.

Ferus could have swore that when she looked back at him that her eyes shown a flicker of fear for the first time in her life, but he noticed her eye color were not the blood-red color they were when he saw her earlier.

Roxanne in her stubborn way shook her head and said softly, "No."

"I want to help you, Roxie," Ferus said gently in a pleading sort of way as he gently stroked her hair.

"No," Roxanne said softly as her hand began to slip as she let one of them go.

Ferus used the Force to bring a nearby rope over to him. He held a firm grip on it and lowered it to Roxanne.

"Here, Roxie," Ferus said as he lowered the rope to her.

"I don't deserve anyone's help," Roxanne said softly as her hand began to slip and she let her mechanical hand come free.

"I know you don't deserve anyone's help, Gundart," Ferus said in a firm tone. "I'm not going to abandon you, Roxie!"

He added in a softer tone, "I know there's still good in you."

"Call me a Gundart again and you'll be hanging from this cliff," Roxanne snapped as she tried not lose her balance as she glanced at the rope.

"Roxanne, come to your senses!" Ferus said in a reasonable tone.

"Why do you still believe in me after everything I've done?" Roxanne asked, thinking that she did not have any decency left in her.

"Roxie, I can feel the good in you, and I feel that you and I are connected by more than just the Force itself. It's something much deeper than that," Ferus reasoned.

Roxanne hesitated for a moment and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do," Ferus retorted. "I know you feel the same as I do."

Roxanne glared at him as Ferus threw his hands up. "Look, Roxie. _I_ can't make you come back to the light. That's a choice you have to make for yourself. My path lies here with the light side, the Jedi, and with you if you choose it. There would be no future for us if you continue down this path of destruction."

"So what do you say, Roxanne? Will you give me another chance..." Ferus paused for a second and asked, "Will you give the Jedi another chance?"

_What's the point in this if it's just going to lead me to heartache in the end and not let me have the one person who I love more than life itself?_ Roxanne thought to herself as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out.

She looked into the eyes of the man who she truly loved and said, "I don't know, Ferus."

Ferus held her face in his hands and said, "Please try."

He noticed the color of her eyes was slowly changing back to their normal color.

"I love you," Roxanne said softly as her lips softly brushed Ferus's hand while she grabbed the rope and he hauled her up and held her close. "But what am I going... look at everything I've done. How would I be accepted into the Jedi Order again after the destruction I've caused?"

"People make mistakes," Ferus said as he kissed her forehead. "We'll find a way to set things right again. I'll always be here for you, I promise."  
(End Ch.17)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**L**arissa walked in the room and said, "Well, this will be forever known in the Jedi archives."

Roxanne looked at Larissa and said, "I'm so sorry, Master. I was stupid for thinking that the dark side would lead to what I truly wanted."

Larissa embraced her former Padawan and said, "It's all right, young one. I forgive you."

"I'm going back to the Temple tonight," Larissa said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't think I'm coming with you," Roxanne said.

"Why?" Larissa asked.

"I still haven't got my head in the game yet," Roxanne admitted. "I just need more time to sort out my feelings."

"I understand, young one," Larissa replied with a smile.

"You're gonna have to tell the Council about this, aren't you?" Roxanne asked, fearing the worst that the Jedi may cast her out of the Order.

"I will discuss it with Master Yoda alone and only to him," Larissa replied. "I believe he knew something like this would happen."

Roxanne nodded as she hugged Larissa.

"You have been a great apprentice, Roxie," Larissa said. "You're going to make a grand Jedi Master one day."

"Thank you, Master," Roxanne replied with a smile, grateful that her former Master and best friend still believed in her.

"Know that if you decide to leave the Jedi," Larissa said as she headed toward her ship. "You and Ferus are always welcomed to return to the Order."

"I know," Roxanne replied with a mischievous smile as Ferus stood beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"May the Force be with both of you," Larissa replied.

Roxanne and Larissa shared one last hug before she departed on her ship.

As Larissa's ship left the planet, Ferus held Roxanne closer and asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I was planning on staying with you," Roxanne replied as she looked at Ferus. "At least until I'm ready to go back to the Order."

Ferus nodded and rested his head on the top of her head. "We better get out of here."

Roxanne agreed as they got onboard the ship.  
(End Ch.18)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**F**erus Olin landed the Nacoruscant skiff outside the Lake Country house on Nacoruscant. He went to the back of the ship where Roxanne Quin was asleep.

Roxanne woke up and noticed there were two men getting their bags off the ship and onto the boat. Then she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and realized it was Ferus.

"We there?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Ferus helped her get off the ship and Ferus tried to reach for their bag, but Johnny said, "No, no, no, and no. I'll get that. You two go enjoy yourselves while you're both still young."

Roxanne smiled as she and Ferus walked out onto the veranda.

The sun was shining bright outside the Lake Country. The water was clear and the wind was blowing making the air smell with different types of flowers. Soon the evening sun would be setting on the island.

Roxanne felt good to be back home again. The Temple was her second home, but this place was her first real home and she felt right at home again.

Ferus turned on the light and watched as Roxanne took off her boots and walk over to the sliding glass door across their bedroom and walked out onto the veranda and leaned over the railing while resting her elbows on it.

Ferus kicked off his boots and walked over to Roxanne and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Roxanne smiled as Ferus took her in his arms and held her tight.

"I'm so glad you're home," Ferus said with a reassuring smile as he embraced her. "You're safe."

"I know I am," Roxanne said as she looked at him. "I feel safer when I'm with you."

Roxanne sighed as she raised the hood of her cloak up and slipped from Ferus's grip.

Suddenly Ferus's right hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Roxanne's waist.

Roxanne was shocked at first, but did not resist his touch as he wrapped his arms around her and found where her cloak was tied.

"I love you so much, Roxie," Ferus said as he untied her cloak and pushed her hood down and ran his hand through her neck length dark brown hair with red and black streaks.

"I know, my love," Roxanne replied as she raised her head up as Ferus let her cloak slip off.

Ferus held her closer as he bent his head and then his lips gently met hers and kissed her long and deep.

Roxanne tried to pull away, but he held her tighter and continued to kiss her longer and deeper.

He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. Ferus pulled her onto his chest and continued to kiss her longer and deeper.

Roxanne finally broke the kiss and said, "That was a little too much."

"I know," Ferus replied as he looked at her with a mischievous smile as he nuzzled her neck and rested his hands around her waist. "But you love it."

"I know I do," Roxanne said as she grinned back at him and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
(End Ch.19)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**F**inally sleep came to Ferus and he fell asleep.

_A nine-year-old boy with dark brown hair with a gold streak woke up in the middle of the night and realized that someone was not in the room with him. He stepped out onto the porch and spotted a six-year-old girl with short dark brown hair with purple streaks in her hair was sitting in a front porch swing. The girl was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and was not wearing any shoes.  
_  
_Why am I dreaming about myself when I was younger?_ Ferus wondered as he watched the girl and boy closely. _Who is that girl I am talking to anyway?_

_"What are you up to?" the boy asked._

"I couldn't sleep," the girl said as she looked at him. "What are you doing up?"

The older Ferus was going to walk closer toward the kids to get a better look at the girl who the boy was talking to, but he decided to wait because he did not want to wake up from his dream. He wanted to know why he was talking to this girl and why he was at her house.

_"I could not sleep either," the boy replied as he Force-leaped on top of a box that was under the porch._

"Whoa," the girl replied as she stood up.

The boy smiled and said, "Come on up."

The girl grinned and Force-leaped on top of the box with him.

_The boy's mouth almost dropped and he asked, "Are you Force-adept?"_

The girl gave him a confused look and said, "I don't know what that means."

"Force-adept means you are able to connect yourself to the Living Force," the boy explained.

_"Oh," the girl said as she sat down and he sat beside her._

That voice, Ferus thought as looked at the kids closely. _I think I recognize that girl's voice._

_The boy wrapped his arm around her and asked, "How long have you been able to tune yourself with the Living Force?"_

_The girl gave Ferus a quizzical look and said, "I don't know what that means."_

_Ferus smiled and said, "It means you can do things special that no one else can do."_

_"Since I was a little kid," the girl replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Ferus."_

_No, _Ferus thought as he gave his head a shake. I_ can't be dreaming about the first time I met Roxie._ He concentrated on the conversation the kids were having to jog his memory.

_"What do you mean?" Ferus asked as gave her a puzzled look._

"I now know there's someone who has special powers just like I do," Roxie responded with a smile.

_Ferus smiled and said, "I'm glad I got to meet you too. You are a wonderful person to be around."_

_"I am?" Roxie asked. "How's that?"_

_"You are just different from other people," Ferus said with a smile._

_Roxanne looked at Ferus with her metallic sky-blue eyed gaze and noticed his lightsaber attached to his utility belt. Her eyes suddenly flashed with mischief and Ferus noticed her gaze and met it with his big brown eyes and said, "Don't you even think about it, missy."_

Suddenly something clicked in Ferus's mind. He wanted to know if he and Roxanne were really meant to be together after everything they have been through.

_"Think about what?" Roxanne asked as she gave Ferus a confused look._

_"Not thinking," Ferus replied. "You even know that you are up to something."_

_"How?" Roxie asked with a raised eyebrow._

"Your eyes," Ferus answered.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You have a look that tells me that you are going to do specifically what I asked you not to do," Ferus answered.

Roxanne flashed him a mischievous smile and said, "Oh, you mean this."

Before the younger version of Ferus could do anything or say another word, Ferus saw the scene change.

He saw a sixteen-year-old girl onboard a ship and she had dark brown hair with ice blue streaks and he saw a nineteen-year-old boy give her a Journal that meant a lot to her.

Ferus realized that he was dreaming about when he went on his first mission with Roxanne and this happened after she got her left hand replaced with a mechanical one.

_Roxanne thought about Sage as she saw her Journal, and also thought how she and Ferus eliminated the space pirate. "Boy, we really flew great together, didn't we?"_

"Yes, in fact I was hoping we would always fly together," Ferus said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Roxanne's metallic sky-blue eyes widen with happiness as she looked at him and understood what he was saying. Ferus looked at her and met her eyes.

"Yes, Ferus. I love you, too," Roxanne answered softly as she nestled herself in his arm.

Ferus wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand gently grasped the back of her and he leaned his forehead down and softly touched her nose with his nose.

Roxanne reached up and wrapped her arms around Ferus's neck, pressing her body against him. Ferus pressed his lips to hers and they shared their first real kiss.

_Then the scene changed to when he was nineteen and Roxanne was seventeen. Roxanne was recovering from having her appendix removed. They were sitting out by the lake side on the beach near the Lake Country house watching the sun set over the lake._

Roxanne was wearing her blue Jedi tunic and robe. She had a tank top that was a little short. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a few strands of her dark brown hair with blonde streaks hanging in her face, and her black knee-high boats.

Ferus sat down beside Roxanne and said, "There is something I have been wanting to tell you since the first time I met you."

Roxanne turned around to face him and gave her an encouraging smile.

Ferus gulped as he cleared his throat and looked into her metallic sky-blue eyes and said softly, "From the moment I met you I felt a connection to you. I cannot stop thinking about you. Now that I am with you again my heart is lost to you. The connection we share with each other has been growing from the moment we started spending more time together…"

Roxanne knew he was beating around the bush because of the way he was acting. "Ferus, will you please stop rambling and tell me what you have to tell me."

Ferus suddenly blurted, "I love you, Roxie."

Roxanne looked at him, flabbergasted at what he just told her. She dropped her gaze as she looked out into the lake to find comfort in the ripples of the water.

The waves did not help the matter. Roxanne understood how Ferus felt because she felt the same way about him. She also knew if they fell in love with each other that they would have to leave the Order.

When Roxanne did not respond, Ferus decided to break the silence.

"Now would be the time to say something," he said hesitantly.

"You can't fall in love with me," Roxanne said softly, trying to collect her thoughts. She had to figure out a way out of this mess without hurting herself or Ferus.

"You can't believe that," Ferus said flatly as he shook his head. "Anything is possible, Roxie. Don't you have faith in me?"

Roxanne shook her head and said, "Of course I have faith in you, Ferus. It's what you're proposing that I don't believe: that we can just fall in love and live happily ever after. You know as well as I do it's against the Jedi Code for us to fall in love, and no matter how we feel, we must respect that."

"I thought you felt the same as I do, Roxanne," Ferus said as he looked her in the eye.

"Was I wrong?" he asked tentatively.

Roxanne suddenly felt annoyed with herself. She had to be the strong one here for Ferus's sake and her own.

"I will not let us give up out futures to fall in love, and you know it," Roxanne said flatly with as much determination she could muster. She had to make herself able to convince Ferus that she had won this round.

Ferus was not satisfied with Roxanne's answer when she gave him that look. He knew he was pushing himself to the limit to make Roxie realize that he needed her. He could tell by the look in her eyes that meant for him to stop while he was ahead, but he did not care. He was determined to change her mind.

"But you are my future, Roxanne," Ferus insisted, taking her hand. "All I think about is you. I can't mediate, can't focus... I nearly seared my heart while practicing today. If this goes on I will have to leave the Order because of my lack of focus. Is that what you want?"

Roxanne could tell that he was hurt by the expression on his face and that made her heart break even more.

"No, I don't want you to leave the Order, but if that's what you think is best," Roxanne replied softly as he tried to move closer to her.

"You can't mean that," Ferus said as he shook his head. "And you can't tell me that you haven't felt as distracted as I am now."

Ferus realized that Roxanne was not by him and he could sense she was confused and in doubt. He took the opportunity to act.

Ferus pulled Roxanne closer to her and said, "I can't help but care about you, Roxie. Sometimes I wished I would not feel the way I do, but I can't. You are the best thing that has ever came into my life."

She pulled away from him as she looked at him with her head held high. 

"_I can't... I won't," she said, shaking her head but avoiding his gaze._

Ferus looked at her then looked over the lake.

Roxanne knew that he was trying to find a way around her resolve.

"You know," Ferus said softly as he looked at her. "We can keep our love a secret."

"We would have to lie to our friends, hide our love, and live in fear of someone discovering the truth. I couldn't do that, and I wouldn't ask you to," Roxanne said softly. "Could you Ferus? Could you live like that?"

Ferus looked at her intensely for a moment and then looked away almost in defeat.

"You are right," he admitted finally. "It would force us to live a lie." 

Then the scene changed again and this time Roxanne was eighteen and he was twenty-one. Ferus had already told Roxanne that he was leaving the Jedi Order and he was just holding her in his arms.

_Ferus looked down at her for a moment and rested his head on hers. "Don't be afraid of anything. Not even death."_

"I'm not afraid to anything," Roxanne replied softly as she avoided his gaze.

"Roxie?" Ferus said when she did not say anything.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"How can you tell there's something on my mind?" Roxanne asked.

"I can tell by the look on your face," he replied.

Then she said those three little words that she'd been wanting to tell him. "I love you, Ferus."

Ferus looked at her in shock. That was the last thing he ever expected to her say to him.

"You love me?"

Roxanne wrapped her arms around him and held him closer and smiled. "Yes, I've always loved you."

"I thought we had decided not to fall in love," Ferus said as he looked at her. "It would destroy our lives."

Roxanne looked away, overwhelmed by the feeling she was feeling because she was trying to sort out her feelings, but they were all jumbled up. Ferus saw her struggling to collect her thoughts because he could tell that she was thinking.

"You have felt this way for a long time, haven't you?" Ferus asked softly as she bit her lower lip.

"Ever since I told you how I felt about you?" Ferus asked her softly as he guessed her feelings.

Roxanne just stood there for a moment, blinking back the tears as she raised her hood over her head and leaned it on his shoulder. Ferus felt her nod her head against his shoulder.

"If you've felt this way about me all along why didn't you tell me before?" Ferus asked.

"I never expected you to leave the Order," Roxanne replied in nothing more than a whisper.

"True, but still," Ferus said as he looked her in the eye.

"I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way about me until you told me how you felt, and I decided it was best for me to keep what I thought to myself," Roxanne admitted as she looked him in the eye. "Now I just don't care anymore."

Ferus held her close and sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Leave," Roxanne replied.

"No," Ferus said as he shook his head. "You cannot leave the Order."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Roxanne asked.

"I do not know," Ferus blurted, without meaning to.

"Well, I gotta do something," Roxanne said as she gritted her teeth. "Besides, who's going to stop me otherwise?"

"I will," Ferus said. "Roxie, don't do this."

"Why?"

"I do not want you to give up something that you care about," Ferus said gently as he grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye.

Roxanne noticed that look from when he was trying to convince him that they could not fall in love on her homeworld about a year ago.

Roxanne avoided his gaze and tried to pull away from him as she thought, There has got to be another way around this somehow.

Ferus felt her struggle under his grip and sighed. "I do not want to fight with you, Roxie."

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I care too much about you to give up how I feel about you, Ferus," Roxanne insisted as she looked at him.

"I know you do," Ferus said as he looked back at her. "You would not let me give up something just because I wanted to be with you."

Roxanne thought for a moment and said, "I guess you are right." 

Then the scene changed again and this time Ferus noticed they were outside the apartment and he noticed Roxanne was leaning against the wall of her house sitting down on the ground with her arms crossed and her legs pulled closer to her and rested her forehead on her knees, lowered her arms on top of her head, broke down, and started to cry silently.

Ferus also realized that this was the same the dream, but this particular scene was happening outside.

_The younger version of Ferus managed to catch up with Roxanne and he could hear her trying not to break down to cry. He wanted to go over there and hold her tight, but he knew if he did that Roxanne would try and get away from him._

He walked quietly over to her and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her around her tightly so she could not break free.

Roxanne felt the familiar touch of his arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to pull away, but he did not let her go. He was just holding her until she powered down and stopped trying to fight him.

"Let go of me," Roxanne said as she tried to push him away.

"No," Ferus replied stubbornly as he lowered her hood and rested his head on the hallow of her neck and kissed her neck.

Roxanne finally broke free from his grip.

Ferus was faster than her and grabbed her by the arm and said, "Roxie, please stop it."

Roxanne finally stopped struggling and turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she fiercely blinked back the tears and began to breathe slightly hard because she was trying not cry.

Ferus embraced her tighter and ran his hand through her hair and said softly, "I'm so sorry for upsetting you this way. I want you to know that it is not your fault I feel the way I do about you."

Roxanne could not take it anymore and she began to cry out of anger and frustration.

"Don't look at me like that," Roxanne said through her tears as she avoided his gaze. "You look as if you're telling me good-bye. Scratch that, you are telling good-bye."

Ferus smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and said as he held her close. "No matter where I go, Roxie. I won't forget about you."

"I won't forget about you either," she said with a sniff.

Ferus held her tighter and said in a gentle voice, "Hush. Take a deep breath."

Roxanne began to breathe slowly he continued to stroke her hair.

"I have to go," Ferus said as he dropped his arms.

As quick as lightning, Roxanne wrapped her arms around him and said, "Don't leave me."

"Roxie, I have to go," Ferus said gently as he tried to get her arms unglued from him. Try as he might she would not budge. He could see the tears coming to her eyes and he hated to leave things this way with Roxanne.

"You can stay for just one night, can't you?" Roxanne asked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. Her heart already felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. She felt relieved she had finally told Ferus that she loved him.

Ferus sighed and said, "I will stay until you fall asleep."

"You can leave in the morning or whenever," Roxanne said as she looked at him. She could feel him hesitating and she added, "Please, Ferus?"

"Okay you win," Ferus said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will stay until noon then I will leave." 

"Ferus will you quit fidgeting? I'm trying to sleep."

Ferus opened his eyes and found the metallic sky-blue eyes of his one true love gazing at him and smiled at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied as she kissed his cheek. "Now tell me why are you so restless?"

"I'm not restless," Ferus said as he reached and wrapped his arms around Roxanne's waist and held her close by his side. "I was dreaming."

"About what my love?" Roxanne asked.

"About you," Ferus replied as he stroked her hair.

Roxanne kissed him and closed her eyes.  
(End Ch.20)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**R**oxanne Quin woke up three hours later and looked at the clock over her bed and it was ten o'clock. She went to her closet and found a night shirt and a pair of shorts to match.

The outfit she picked was both made out of silk. The shirt was light red that reached the top of her hips and it had white beads that came across her shoulders and the top had a ribbon that tied around her back. The light red shorts reached above her knees.

_I think I'll go for a walk,_ she thought as she put her hair in a clip and left some of it hanging in her face.

Roxanne looked around and grabbed a towel that was on the rack and headed out the door.

She put on a red silky cloak and headed out the door. She did not even bother to put her flip-flops on because she liked to walk bare footed. The door slammed behind her.

Ferus woke up when he heard the door shut and sensed that Roxanne was not laying down beside him.

"Roxie?" Ferus called.

No response.

_She must have gone outside,_ Ferus thought as he grabbed his cloak and followed her.

Ferus walked out into the moonlight and the wind was blowing slightly and he noticed Roxanne was sitting by the lake side. The wind was blowing her short dark brown hair with red and black streaks all over the place.

Ferus thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He watched her walk along the edge of the lake. She bent over to spread the towel out and put her feet in the water.

Ferus walked over to where she was as Roxanne sighed, but she did not see him come toward her.

He walked closer to the pool and stopped when Roxanne closed her eyes, but she did not see or hear him when he came up because his footsteps were quiet.

"Hey," Ferus said.

Roxanne suddenly sensed a familiar presence and turned around to see it was Ferus standing beside her.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was thinking about whether or not if I really want to go back to the Temple or not," Roxanne said.

"That's a tough one," Ferus said and he sat down beside her.

Roxanne rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Ferus took a deep breath and knelt down beside her.

"Roxanne Keira Quin, would you do me the biggest honor in accepting my proposal of marriage?" Ferus asked as he opened the box revealing a gold ring.

Roxanne gasped in shock and said, "Oh, Ferus. I don't know."

She was surprised to know that he wanted to marry her. She has been with him for almost a year.

"I love you, Roxie and I would love to marry you," Ferus said.

"Remind me again how long have I known you," she replied.

"We've been knowing each other since you were six-years-old and I was nine-years-old," Ferus replied as he held her hand.

"Let's do it," she replied.

"What?" Ferus asked completely shocked. "You want to marry me?"

Roxanne nodded slowly. "Yes, I want to marry you."

Ferus slipped a ring that was silver with flower trim on her finger and kissed her long and deep.

"When do you want to get married?" asked Ferus.

"Whenever you want to," said Roxanne.

"Tomorrow," Ferus said as he held her close.

"Okay," Roxanne said as Ferus slipped the ring on her hand and kissed her long and deep.

As she broke the kiss, Roxanne said, "Well, this is going to complicate things."

"What do you mean?" Ferus asked with a confused look on his face.

"You know when I return to the Temple that I'm gonna miss you like crazy," Roxanne said.

Ferus looked into her metallic sky-blue eyes and said, "We'll find some way to be together. Do you still have your Recreation Apartment Complex on Coruscant?"

"Yeah," Roxanne said.

"Problem solved," Ferus replied with a smile.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him for a moment and then her face brightened. "Oh, I see. We'll just sneak over there when you come and before daylight I can sneak back to the Temple."

"Sounds good to me," Ferus said as he kissed her.

The next morning they made arrangements with Nick to have the marriage ceremony.  
(End Ch.21)


End file.
